


hold your breath and count to ten

by Cashay



Series: 5 Acts [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Punishment, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Clint could deal with them being angry at him, what he couldn't deal with was being a disappointment.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your breath and count to ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



“What the hell were you thinking Barton?”

“That I was saving lives instead of following orders, that's what I was thinking.”

Clint wasn't sure when the conversation had come from terse but still professional to outright yelling. He seemed to have the special power of pissing people of, he really wished he hadn't.

“Your orders were clear Barton and if you had – for once – listened to what you were ordered we wouldn't have had to blow the whole thing to get you out. Everything was planned and the civilians were factored in. We would have gotten them out a lot safer if you hadn't been so single mindedly stubborn.”

“How about not leaving me in the dark then next time, sir.”

“This organisation is need-to-know and if you can't follow that directive I'm not sure there will be a next time.”

“Fuck you Fury,” Clint ground out between gritted teeth before turning around and walking towards the door.

He was halfway there before he realized that Coulson was leaning against it. He and Fury had been so engrossed in their shouting match that they hadn't even noticed Phil coming in to listen to them. One look at Phil's face showed Clint that he had screwed up majorly and it was a lot harder to be angry at Coulson who simply looked disappointed than it had been to be angry at Fury.

“On your knees Barton.”

All of a sudden it wasn't so hard to be angry anymore.

“No.”

A hand came down heavy on his shoulder and how the hell had Fury managed to get right behind him? Fuck, fuck, fuck. He wasn't working right if Phil and Fury had managed to get the drop on him.

“I suggest this time you do as you're told. Don't screw this up even more.”

But Clint didn't budge, he gritted his teeth and stood his ground despite part of his brain desperately yelling at him to do as he was told and kneel on the hard floor. He wasn't left with much of a choice for long.

It seemed Fury was really fed up with him because next thing he knew he was kicked in the back of his knees and he landed on the floor with a thud. Fury had gotten out his handcuffs as well, restraining Clint's arms behind his back.

Clint was struggling but it wasn't much use, Fury had him pinned and while Clint may have been one of their best assets he still didn't stand a chance against Fury, especially not like this when he didn't even really want to.

“Stop.”

Phil hadn't even bothered to raise his voice but his voice cut through the silent struggle between him and Fury like a knife. Clint looked up immediately, stilling when he saw the disappointed look in Phil's eyes.

He could deal with them being angry at him, what he couldn't deal with was being a disappointment. He had been one often enough in his life and he never again wanted to feel like he was useless.

It took some effort but Clint managed to pull himself together and go lax in Fury's hold. Maybe if he behaved now Phil would stop looking at him like this.

“Up,” Phil ordered and this time Clint didn't resist. He went with Fury who roughly jerked him up and walked him towards the corner. Clint gulped, if there was anything he hated it was corner time.

He didn't even need to be told to get down on his knees in the corner of Fury's office. That neither of them bothered to put a pillow under his knees told him how pissed of there were at him. It made his insides squirm uneasily now that he had calmed down enough not to be mindlessly angry anymore. The adrenaline was wearing off as well, leaving him simply exhausted and scared.

“You know you can always question orders after the op is over and done with. But neither I nor Nick will tolerate you putting your life on the line unnecessarily. This job is dangerous enough without you taking stupid risks.”

A hand settled in his hair, forcing his head back until he was looking at Phil who was hovering over him.

“And I will certainly not allow you to act so respectless towards either of us. I'm very disappointed in you.”

Clint could hardly keep back a pained whimper but he knew Phil would want him to keep quiet. Knowing that he had disappointed both of them like this made his inside clench like he was about to throw up. He hated it.

“Stay and be silent.”

Phil's words were harsh but he gently stroked along Clint's cheek letting him know that he could earn forgiveness if he did as he had been told. Clint was determined to not disappoint him again though he knew this was going to be a hard one.

He heard Nick and Phil move away, unable to see either of them. There was the rustling of clothes and the sound of kissing. Clint knew what they were doing and his mind conjured up images of exactly how they were looking right now.

The rustling of clothes intensified and he could hear zippers being pulled down. He wanted nothing more than to look but he knew it wouldn't be tolerated if he did and he didn't want to anger either of them even more than he already had.

This was his real punishment, listening to their moans and and pants and knowing that they were enjoying each other just fine without him. They had found out early enough that pain didn't discourage Clint from doing anything, in fact it probably only made him more likely to break the rules.

Pain didn't work for discipline but this, this sure as hell did.

The fear of being left alone again was so deeply seated within him that he doubted it would ever leave him again o matter how much Nick and Phil tried to make him forget.

It was getting harder to hold back a whimper or a plea. Somewhere at the back of his mind he realized that he was hard but his sole focus lay on the sounds that Nick and Phil were making and the fact that he wasn't allowed to join.

“Please.”

He regretted his whined plea the moment it left his mouth, wishing he could take it back so that Phil wouldn't be even more disappointed in him. God, he could withstand the most brutal of torture but he couldn't get through this without loosing it.

“Silent.”

Phil's voice was breathless but not any less powerful because of it. If anything it made Clint want to obey him eve more. The dismissive reprimand stung and he ducked his head, willing himself to be silent and small so that he wouldn't make a mistake like this again.

Clint knew his safeword, he could end this whenever he wanted, postpone his punishment or ask for a different one. But he wanted – needed – the approval he would gain if he got through this, the special care his Sirs would bestow on him.

That thought didn't stop the doubts though and the fear that these two powerful men would find him lacking after all and decide that they were better off without him. He didn't know if he could live through that.

He was so deep in his own head he nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand settled on his shoulder. When Clint realized that it was Coulson he relaxed, allowing his Sir to pull him back against his chest. His legs sprawled out over the floor when he sat in between Phil's, resting against the older man.

“Sh little hawk,” Phil murmured into his ear, and only now did Clint realize that he had started to cry. “We're so proud of you. You did beautifully.”

Nick knelt down in front of him, straddling Clint's legs in the process. He leaned forward to press a kiss against Clint's forehead making him blush.

“You're forgiven Clint,” he told him, his normally stern voice getting soft. “So proud of how you took it my hawk.”

Clint glowed under the praise, tilting his head back in a final act of asking for forgiveness. Nick wordlessly obliged, pulling a thick leather collar out of his pocket. He handed it over to Coulson who fastened it around Clint's neck with practised ease.

When Nick claimed him in a hungry kiss and Phil's hands started to roam over his body he was finally able to relax, letting go of all of the tension that had still been thrumming through his body.

He might hate this punishment more than all others but in the end it was also his favourite. Because it would mean that his Sirs would make him theirs again and he would be reminded of the love they carried for him. Clint might drown in fears for a while but he could take it if that meant being reminded of the love he had never thought anyone would feel for him.


End file.
